1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure and is directed in particular to a supporting structure for supporting heat insulation elements for insulating components, in particular, components of steam generators of the type that are used in the primary circuit of nuclear power stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a steam generator for a nuclear power station, the steam generator part in question is surrounded by a spaced group of vertical supports and brackets are attached to the supports for connection to brackets on fixed heat insulation elements which surround the steam generator part in question.
This structure obviously takes up considerable room and is impractical in particular when a testing machine must be moved to a certain place to test weld seams on the steam generator part after appropriate removable heat insulation elements have been removed. Difficulties also arise when the testing member of this device must be pushed forward across a relatively large distance to reach the seam or another part to be tested.